A long term evolution (LTE) network is an example of a 4G data network. As described in wikipedia.org, “LTE . . . is a standard for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile phones and data terminals. It is based on the GSM/EDGE and UMTS/HSPA network technologies, increasing the capacity and speed using new modulation techniques. The standard is developed by the 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) and is specified in its Release 8 document series, with minor enhancements described in Release 9.”
While LTE networks have been deployed to provide packet data services, such as Web browsing, LTE networks do not typically provide reliable voice service (referred to as “voice-over LTE”).